


You swept me off my feet

by Michixx91



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Have some cute Seungchuchu again, I love them too muxh, M/M, Pining Phichit, Pre-Relationship, bye, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michixx91/pseuds/Michixx91
Summary: Seung-Gil Lee swept Phichit Chulanont off his feet many years ago. But Seung-Gil lee doesn't remember the encounter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, some SeungChuChu again! Enjoy uwu

"Yuuri, I can't do this!" the young thai skater said. "Yes, you can. Now go up to his table and talk to him. I am sure he won't reject you!" the japanese man pushed his best friend sightly forward. "Okay okay!" Phichit replied and walked up to HIS table. "Hey, can I sit down?" Phichit said, smiling his biggest smile. Seung-Gil looked up at him. "Uh, why not. Do whatever you want" Phichit nodded and sat down. Nervously he kneeded his hands. "Hi..uh..I'm Phichit Chulanont from Thailand. I mean you know my name but I like to introudce myself." "I know" Seung-Gil answered shortly but didn't look up. Phichit sighed quietly. He knew that wouldn't be easy. How does he start explaining that he and the korean man have meet 6 years ago and since then he has been crushing on him? This is gonna be hard. "Why are you staring at me like this?" Seung-Gil asked and starled Phichit. "What? Oh um..sorry!" Phichit looked away but then he looked at Seung-Gil again and asked the question: "you seriously don't remember me?" his voice was quiet. "Huh? I know you are a fellow competitor but that's it. Uh..are..you..okay?" he asked as Phichit looked at him with a pained expression. "Yeah, I am. Why shouldn't I?" his smile forced. Seung-Gil looked at him with an analziying gaze. "You're not okay. I may not be good with other people and their feelings but I can tell you're not okay" Phichit sighed a deep sigh. "It's just.. we have met before. 6 years ago. At this small asia competion in Thailand and we were both there and we talked to each other..."

///Flashback//  
6 years prior  
Excited 14 years old Phichit Chulanont bounced in his seat and he grinned widely. It was his first compettion and he hoped to do well but mostly he was excited cause he could do what he loved most in a competition even though it was a small one. He looked at the skater who was currently on the ice. Phichit remembers he was from south korea and he was so graceful and beautiful and such an amazing skater. He felt a feeling in his gut and his heart beat go up. And he cheered loudly with the crowd as the boy on the ice landed a quad toe loop. As the boy finished his program, totally out of breath and stepped off the ice, phichit run to him. "Hi, oh my god you were amazing! You landed a quad and i wish i could do it too but I can't just yet but I hope soon. By the way, my name is Phichit and I live here in Thailand and I'm glad to meet you!" the other boy was clearly taken a back from the bubbling of the boy before him so he just coutined to stare at him. Then he cleared his thorat. "My name is Seung-Gil. And thank you for the nice compilment. I'm sure you are going to be amazing, too." Phichit beamed at that and Seung-Gil showed a slight smile.  
///Flashback end//

"Yeah. That's it. I mean i can understand if you don't remember, it was quite short but yeah. " Seung-Gil's eyes widened. "I remember now. Your perfomance was after mine and even though you couldn't do a quad I was still impressed. I wanted to say this to you but yeah. I was dragged away by my coach. I'm sorry i couldn't remember you. i was so focused on skating the past years I erased everything else in my brain" Phichit nodded. "It's okay, really! It' just..I..I have been crushing on you since this day. W-will you go out with me?" Phichit asked and felt like as if his heart dropped in his stomach. "Yes, i would love to go out with you" Seung-Gil said and shot the Thai boy a smile. 

Airport Seoul, South korea, 6 months later  
Happily Phichit rolled his luggage behind him. he and seung-Gil started dating 3 months ago after their sucessful date and after chatting everyday. And now he was visiting him for 1 month in Seoul. As Phichit saw the Korean man standing there and waiting he couldn't himself back and ran straight up to him and jumped in his arms. Seung-gil catched him and wrapped his arms around him. "Hey" he breathed against his neck "did you have a good flight?" Phichit nodded. "Hmh. I'm so happy to be here. It's our first meeting as boyfriends" the thai man beamed. "That's true. Now let's go. I'll take you out to dinner. I'm starving and I bet you are, too" Phichit nodded and took Seung-Gil's hand.


End file.
